Traditional reciprocating saws are at risk of foreign material entering and collecting within a housing of the reciprocating saw. Use of a reciprocating saw in certain applications may cause higher risk of foreign material entering a housing of the reciprocating saw. For example, a user may operate a reciprocating saw to cut an overhead plumbing pipe containing water, in which case the saw is at risk of water entering the saw. Water entering the reciprocating saw housing collects within the reciprocating saw causing damage to the tool.